Taste of the rainbow
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: O pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris era simples utopia. EdwardxBella.


_**Taste of the rainbow**_

**Sinopse: **O pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris era simples utopia. EdwardxBella.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, e todos sabem muito bem disso, obrigada.

* * *

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. _

_There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

**(Somewhere over the rainbow – O M****ágico de Oz)**

Eu não tinha idéia de como tudo havia começado. Eu estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, esquecida naquele baú antigo junto dos outros brinquedos quebrados. Uma boneca de retalhos deixada de lado.

Não havia motivos para que mãos humanas tirassem qualquer um de nós do escuro; nós _não tínhamos mais nenhuma utilidade_. Mesmo assim, eu fiquei grata quando uma dessas mãos se estendeu para mim.

Estar fora do baú era, acima de tudo, um alívio. Eu ficara tanto tempo trancada que o mundo colorido e brilhante que eu via através dos meus olhos de botão era uma completa novidade. E me _fascinava_.

As mesmas mãos que me socorreram também estavam dispostas a me modificar e aperfeiçoar. Eu não sabia qual era a sua motivação, mas de qualquer modo, não tinha voz para perguntar. Apenas observei o trabalho daquelas mãos mágicas com a mesma fascinação com que observava cada detalhe desse mundo vibrante.

Ao final, contemplava a mim mesma em um grande espelho oval, sem acreditar que pudesse ser aquela refletida. Eu havia ganhado um corpo humano, _perfeitamente humano_ em cada mínimo detalhe. Mas, além disso, eu havia ganhado voz, movimento e um nome. _Isabella Swan._

Eu acho que posso dizer que os anos que se seguiram foram os meus anos de ouro. Não é preciso dizer que o dono daquelas mãos eventualmente se tornou meu _pai_. Ele me tornara humana, me dera a possibilidade de experimentar o que era viver. E por isso, eu o amava com toda a força que o meu coração de boneca podia amar.

_Coração de boneca_. Porque apesar de suas mãos serem realmente mágicas, o seu encantamento tinha suas limitações. Se por fora eu era perfeitamente humana, por dentro ainda era nada mais que boneca de pano. E isso mostrou fazer toda a diferença.

Os anos continuaram a passar, mas eu não os acompanhei, permaneci como estava: intocada e _imutável_. Meu pai não seguiu o mesmo caminho, e mais cedo do que imaginava me vi novamente sozinha, em um mundo que eu agora conhecia, mas que cada vez mais se parecia com o baú de brinquedos quebrados. E isso me assustou.

Fiz a única coisa que achei certa naquele momento: segui outro caminho. Mais especificamente, _fugi_.

* * *

A princípio, Forks não parecia o melhor lugar para quem quer se esconder de suas próprias memórias. Ao menos, não _me_ parecia adequado para essa finalidade.

A calmaria, a floresta próxima à cidade, o clima e todo aquele ar de cidade pequena faziam com que as minhas lembranças viessem à tona, uma a uma, sem terem sido convidadas. Mas embora os _flashbacks_ involuntários me doessem, a ligação com o meu passado e a sensação de familiaridade que o lugar me despertava foi o bastante para que eu permanecesse em Forks.

E, conforme os dias passavam, percebi que aquela pequena cidade do interior podia ser tudo, menos _normal_. Para alguns, poderia ser considerada um lar de aberrações, e eu encontrei um lugar onde podia ser apenas a _boneca-humana_ que eu era.

Eu não esperava encontrar o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, nem a felicidade propriamente dita. Eu só queria uma existência pacífica, se possível. Mas dentre as possibilidades, nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como _ele_.

Edward Cullen era um _conto de fadas_. Os olhos dourados, o cabelo cor de bronze, a pele pálida e brilhante ao sol, tudo nele parecia gritar uma única palavra: perfeição. Por mais que procurasse, eu não conseguia encontrar nenhum defeito visível. A perfeição dele me assustava; eu era só uma boneca de trapos, afinal.

Uma boneca de trapos costurada com defeitos e pequenas imperfeições. Nós éramos como opostos, talvez. E exatamente por isso é que as ações dele me intrigavam tanto; as íris douradas que eu sentia me observarem ao longe, sempre distantes, como se ele fosse uma espécie de existência intocável. Pelo menos, essa sempre foi a imagem que eu tive dele.

Era completamente absurdo que ele perdesse tempo _me _observando, não que o tempo fosse algo com que qualquer um em Forks se preocupasse – tempo era para os humanos – mas de qualquer modo, Edward não deveria gastá-lo comigo. Eu não era importante.

Por isso, eu achava perfeitamente aceitável que o seu súbito interesse por mim desaparecesse com a maior facilidade, que seus olhos tornassem a se fixar em sua própria família. Mas aqueles orbes dourados continuaram focados em mim, sem se desviarem e aparentando a cada dia estarem ainda mais curiosos. Eu teimava em negar que fosse por minha causa.

Ficou claro que ele decidira deixar de apenas observar quando se aproximou de mim, um sorriso torto adorável que eu supunha ter o leve intuito de me acalmar, como se ele esperasse que eu fugisse com sua repentina presença.

- Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen. – a voz era calma e aveludada, seus olhos revelavam-se ainda mais bonitos com a proximidade entre nós e mantiveram-se fixos nos meus enquanto ele falava.

- Bella Swan. – em comparação a minha era quase um sussurro, mas ele se mostrou completamente capaz de ouvi-la. Eu estava tensa, o corpo travado na mesma posição. Ele percebeu isso.

- Me desculpe, eu devo tê-la assustado. – ele sorriu, em uma maneira de pedir desculpas, logo fazendo menção de se afastar.

- Não! Claro que não. – eu me apressei a dizer, determinada a fazer com que ele não fosse embora. – Não tenho medo de você. – completei, quando ele permaneceu calado, me avaliando.

Isso pareceu diverti-lo.

- Você deveria tomar cuidado Bella, eu sou o pior tipo de monstro que existe. – a verdade na voz dele era inconfundível, mas eu não me importei.

Se ele era um monstro...bem, eu tampouco era humana.

* * *

Edward Cullen tornou-se uma constante na minha vida – se é que posso chamá-la assim. Vê-lo, conversar com ele e estar tão próxima que se esticasse os dedos poderia tocar seu rosto era algo tão inacreditável que eu custava a me acostumar, mesmo que isso acontecesse todos os dias.

Ele era o meu novo porto seguro, a minha única _razão_, e estava certa de que se fosse separada dele, acabaria completamente perdida. Em outras palavras, eu estava apaixonada. _Estupidamente_ apaixonada.

Eu já havia decidido manter essa pequena informação apenas para mim mesma, porque era completamente absurdo pensar que eu pudesse ser correspondida. Um absurdo _mesmo_.

Mas, ao que parece, as minhas suposições nunca foram muito boas.

A voz aveludada dele estava causando estranhos efeitos em mim, tinha certeza de que se eu tivesse um coração humano, ele estaria acelerado, batendo descompassado por três simples palavras.

'_Eu amo você'_ nunca foi tão cheio de significado ou emoção; para mim era apenas mais uma frase. Edward dizê-la é que fez toda a diferença. Subitamente, _vampiro _e _boneca de retalhos_ me pareceu um casal completamente possível. E _perfeito_.

Ao fim, o pote de ouro no final do arco-íris era simples utopia, eu não precisei que nenhum _leprechaun_ me mostrasse o caminho. Eu tinha tudo o que precisava bem do meu lado. _Para sempre_.

* * *

**N/A: **Aww, eles são totalmente apertáveis, não? :) fic meio baseada em Tim Burton então imaginem Forks como o equivalente a Cidade do Halloween de _Nightmare Before Christmas_, por favor.

Se ler, deixe review, eu não mordo e os seus dedinhos não vão cair por causa disso. :)


End file.
